


Low

by orphan_account



Series: Frontiers [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have miles to go and road head seems like a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low

It's strange how normal they can seem when the ironic veneers aren't in place. Dave's brother collects puppets, runs porn sites and teaches him how to use deadly weapons. When these things aren't happening the two of them are almost average. Slightly distant, more like roommates than brothers aside from the random calls to video games, ordered-out food, or sex. That last part has only happened a few times. It's the strongest memory in Dave's mind at the moment.

The beginning of fall is when it turns dark quicker. Bro doesn't force Dave to go to school, but he did today. Took a bus to the library to attempt writing an essay. The trip made him remember why he usually skips every class. 

He's waiting outside the entrance for his ride. The library isn't anywhere near their high-rise but Bro drives fast. Doesn't always acknowledge the existence of traffic lights. He's there within twenty minutes. Dave walks toward the car, shiny black Chrysler 300 that he's sort of proud to approach and enter. He opens the door, ducks down inside and takes his earbuds out. He places the new iPod model his brother got him for last week's fourteenth birthday carefully in the pocket of his Run-D.M.C. hoodie. "How's it going, kiddo?" 

"I studied the shit out of that library. It's like, literally flowing out the walls." Dave puts his seat belt on and leans back. He didn't really. Mostly just dicked around on the Internet and got about a paragraph written. "Cool. Best not have tracked any stray deuces into my car." 

Dave grins a little and tries to hide it instantly. The two of them sit in silence for several minutes, Dave listening to the beats coming from the radio and Bro just driving. Dave's eyes shift to the small, electric blue smuppet dangling from the rearview mirror.

"Fuuuuck." His brother mutters a curse and Dave looks up. It's the sound that signifies Bro missed a turn or something. They'll need to take a longer route home. Dave's ridden shotgun enough to know this. It's then he spots the little metal pipe near the shift. The one he smoked out of a month ago. He'd never been high before and it had been a slow-burning thrill, but he'd been too shy to ask Bro to do again. Now Dave glances up at him. Bro's looking out the window, back turned and trying to make a right at a busy stop light. Dave puts his hand on the pipe and is immediately rebuked. "Not too much." How the fuck does Bro do that? But it isn't a "no." 

Dave picks it up along with the orange lighter. He hears Bro's voice telling him how to hold it. Flicks the flame on and hovers it over the pre-packed bowl, inhaling. Dave feels good about holding it in for a second longer than he thought he would. A cloud of ashy white smoke billows out into the car. Swirls across the dashboard. Dave tries to stifle his coughing and just makes it worse. That's enough for now. Dave sets the pipe and the light back down, settling into the comfortable leather of the seat. Bro's car is fucking spotless and everything is always like new. When things get too busted he just buys a new car. There's the money aspect and there's the fact that Bro never really gets attached to anything.

"That's purp," Bro informs him. "Neat," Dave replies, as if he knows what that means. Bro turns to glance at him, a crooked half-smirk on his face and Dave thinks he can feel the pot kicking in. About five minutes pass and he's feeling goofy. "I'm thirsty," Dave mumbles. Cotton mouth. Opening it to talk makes this nasty film of thick saliva spread over his tongue and teeth.

"Suck it up, buttercup." For whatever reason this is hilarious and Dave barks out a little laugh. He turns to Bro and leans over in his seat, giving him a fast kiss on the cheek. "Dick." 

Bro tenses up and Dave suddenly thinks he made a mistake. For all the times they've fucked around with each other, his brother's always discouraged kissing. Like it was too intimate or something else Bro didn't want to come to terms with. There's an invisible wall between them. "Sorry," Dave shrugs. Sounds embarrassed. "My bad."

Dave's high. His brother can't really hold it against him. He shoots that smirk Dave's away again, reaching over to rub his shoulder. "It's all good." 

Dave leans into his touch. He doesn't really want to but his concern with coming off as aloof is fading away with his sobriety. His hands go limp and his head follows, Bro's hand rocking him back and forth gently. Dave lets out this small closed-mouth giggle at the motions. It's endearing to his older brother. His thumb massages a small circle into the top of Dave's collarbone. Dave closes his eyes to the image of the long, dark, mostly empty highway they're driving on and he tells Bro he likes the way that feels.

So Bro continues. One hand on the steering wheel and one rubbing at Dave's shoulder and he keeps his eyes on the road. Minutes pass before he feels Dave awkwardly grab his arm, place his hand over on his leg.

Bro's got this Adidas jacket on and Dave can smell the newness. Being so close to him gives Dave a sense of security and sudden wanting. He's aware that most people probably don't feel that way about their brothers. But Dave does. Bro glances over at him for just a second before he looks back at the road, his hand still on his shoulder. Squeezing. It's a silent go-ahead and Dave leans over further. He's not sure what his plan is. Just touching his brother's outer thigh, pressing his pale little hand into the dark fabric of his jeans. His other hand follows and rubs down to his knee. Dave saw a porno like this once. A girl sucked a guy off in a car as they drove. The memory floats into his mind and he unbuckles his seat belt. Bro knows exactly what he's doing. He probably shouldn't let Dave do it. 

The younger Strider shifts onto his knees, dirty shoes scraping the passenger door as he scoots closer. He doesn't ask Bro if he can do this. If Bro didn't want him to, he'd be shoving him away. Reprimanding him for bringing his feet up like that. 

The pot's making him less inhibited, but he's still cautious as he makes a move for the crotch of Bro's jeans. It's like touching a god. An idol Dave's figured to be the strongest force in his life, physically and otherwise. Bro's gloved hand rests on the compartment under the gear shift, allowing Dave to get closer. Dave's hands wander curiously over the muscle of his thighs, the zipper of his pants. His brother looks sexy like that, one hand casually on the wheel as he clocks in at seventy and Dave doesn't know these streets. It's dark. They've got miles to go and road head seems like a good idea.

Dave's skinny fingers worm around Bro's fly and unzip him, going for his button afterward. Bro's turning the music up and Dave can feel the bass reverberating through his entire body. He spaces out slightly, pauses to feel the way the car moves and how warm his bro's body feels, heat radiating off him. There's a familiar rhythm bumping out the speakers now. Dave recognizes it. One of Bro's favorite songs. Something by Cypress Hill and it's a hard, enveloping beat. His fingers work the button of his brother's pants open, and the sight of it gives Dave this little jolt of excitement. He's never given his brother a real blowjob because Bro's been so quick to focus on him, quick to fuck him or suck him off and then it's over. Dave doesn't consider himself gay, but he wants to see this guy's dick.

Bro shifts around a little in the seat, eyes still on the road. His little bro's poking and feeling around and he can't say he's not intrigued. He senses Dave's hesitation and uses his free hand to grab his wrist and direct it into his pants, dipping past the waistline. "Go on." It's a murmur he figures Dave probably won't even hear over the music but the kid's doing it, sliding his hand down. Dave's fingers slip under the band of his boxer-briefs, feeling a thick but trimmed ruff of pubes as he goes deeper. The fact that he's grabbing Bro's dick is one that makes Dave a little dizzy, or maybe that's the weed. He'd never figured his brother would let him touch him like this and it's a thrill. 

Dave pulls it from the confines of tight fabric. It's mostly soft, not that that detracts from the size. Seems to be stiffening up though, and Dave traces a finger up the underside, looking up at his brother's face. There's absolutely nothing. Bro's as unreadable as ever. Dave wraps his small hand around it. Fucking huge and thick and Dave thinks about how tiny his own looks in comparison. His brother really is the best. Dave begins a jerky rhythm, slow and unsure and a little awkward as he moves his hand up and down. He feels a little stupid as he fumbles with that big dick, and he can't really blame the weed. It isn't giving him this new urge to touch Bro. It's only making him less hesitant. 

As he watches his own hand move the skin up and down he thinks about condoms. All those girls, those sometimes-guys, Bro always used a condom. Every catch from the DJing gigs he'd bagged was given that latex treatment. Dave would wake up to piss and find this used red or orange or clear thing floating the the toilet. It's disgusting if not intriguing. But Bro's never used a condom with him. Not once and Dave doesn't know whether to feel good that his brother's never held him at that arm's length, or grossed out at the idea of disease. It's a little bit of both.

"You wanna suck my dick?" That's a first. Bro's usually silent when they do these things. But it's not as if they've done it enough to establish any kind of pattern. "Ain't gonna stop you, homie."

That languid voice, Dave feels is vibrate against his Bro's cock, against his own hands and Dave is turned on. He pushes Bro's underwear down just a bit further. Leans his head down to carefully angle his cock into his mouth. It's harder now and Dave feels accomplished. Bro keeps looking straight ahead, but he shifts around again once Dave slides that thick head past his lips. A reaction like that excites Dave. His brother is the immovable rock Dave wants to be. Getting him to squirm isn't a pleasure Dave experiences often, if at all. He sucks delicately, experimentally like it's a popsicle. He's seen enough porn to know he has to bob his head, and he tries, but it's a little difficult in this position.

Bro starts to speed up. Dave can't get a look at the speedometer but he feels the increase, feels the way his brother's tensing up. He's still only driving with one hand. The other slides over Dave's back. It rubs palm between small shoulders and onto the nape of his neck. Dave can't recall the last time his brother's touched him like this, if ever. It makes him yearn for more. Makes his cock start to stiffen. He tries to take Bro deeper into his mouth but he can feel him sliding the car a different direction, not going straight anymore.

Bro's pulling over and Dave's wondering if he did something wrong. But his hand's still on his neck. That big hand, warm and firm on his skin. A touch he always craves but never asks for or seeks out on purpose. As the car rolls to a slow stop on the side of the long road, the city lights close enough that there are now other cars passing them by, Bro instructs Dave to move. He slides his seat back and Dave freezes for a second before he climbs over. He's careful not to scuff his shoes on any part of the car. Even now that sort of reverence for his brother is present.

He's intimidating to look at as Dave plants himself between his legs. Places his hands gently on the top of his thighs, feeling muscle as hard as rock. Bro's dick looks even more fuck-huge from this angle and Dave reaches out for it with a sort of hesitation. 

Bro flicks the key in the ignition so the car's off but the radio's still going. Still blaring out these hard beats Dave can feel thrumming in his body. He leans foward and Bro's legs open. Gives him more room. Dave watches one gloved hand tug his underwear down further. Exposes this platinum blond ruff of hair and Dave's eyes scan it curiously. He doesn't get the chance to check out what his brother's packing very often. It's more than obvious that he's much bigger than Dave, more built. 

"Come on," Bro says in this voice that's almost a growl. It's approval and encouragement the younger Strider wants. He leans in, grabs his big brother's cock with more confidence and places the head in his mouth again. There's heat roiling from his crotch and a masculine smell of sweat and that Axe body wash he always uses. Dave lowers his head and tightens his lips around it, shallowly bobbing his head a bit. Not enough for Bro, whose hand curls in Dave's hair and presses down. Dave almost gags with the sudden pressure nearing the back of his throat but stifles it. Doesn't want to look like a bitch in front of his brother, like he can't handle some dick. But Bro's so big and that hot flesh is sliding in and out, just barely tickling the uvula every time and Dave can't take much of it before he chokes.

Bro doesn't yank his head back immediately like Dave thought he would. He lets the boy struggle. Saliva dripping thick out of his mouth and down his length, pale young face turning red. Bro holds his head down for some seconds. Enjoys how Dave pulls, tries to back up. He lets him go and Dave's shoulders hit the steering wheel, a line of spit connecting his brother's hard dick and his mouth. Dave's panting. Angry but mostly embarrassed. Bro offers him a smirk and grabs him under his arms, pulling him up into his lap and securing him there with hands that cup his skinny ass.

"You're an asshole," Dave mumbles but doesn't move. He likes that Bro's interested in him. Being fucked by him is a sort of love in itself, right? A thing Striders don't show each other otherwise. His hands place themselves on Bro's broad shoulders. He looks at his face, chiseled and tanned perfectly, his sideburns trimmed like a fucking pro and not a single blemish. Once again Dave feels inferior, unattractive in the face of his older brother. It's wiped away when Bro gropes him, slips his thumbs in his tight jeans and pulls them down. Dave's got plain black boxer-briefs on and his own erection is less obvious in the dark like this, but Bro presses his hand against it immediately. Strokes it side-to-side then pulls the last covering of Dave's down. He's ghost-white and Dave's sure any cars passing by must be able to see him. He lowers his body, feeling his bare ass touch Bro's cock. Feels his own saliva. Bro doesn't seem concerned. His hips grind up against Dave, grabbing his dick and placing it between both cheeks. Sliding against him and Dave can't hold back a shiver. Every time it's a mix of anxiety and excitement making him nervy.

Bro doesn't have to ask if Dave wants to do this. He can read the kid by body language and some unseen force alone. Despite that moment of anger he can feel the way Dave trembles and the way his hands clench his shoulders. Bro's fingers pry his cheeks apart, sliding his cock against his hole and it makes Dave bite his lip. His brother's unashamed sexuality and Dave's almost prudish nature in comparison, he can't help blushing harder. As vulgar as the younger Strider is, he's not nearly as confident as Bro.

When his brother starts to push into him it's a tight fit. They've never done it without lube. Something aside from mere saliva. It can't be enough. Dave winces, making his brother stop. That's an embarrassment and he pushes his little ass down as if to erase his hesitation. Bad idea. It hurts for a second and Bro's looking at his face intently. He pulls Dave's body up off his cock then slips it back in. The sensation makes Dave groan. Low and long. Bro loves it, wants to hear him do it again. He brings a gloved palm up to his mouth and spits on it. Rubs it up and down his shaft before he presses Dave back down on it, going as slow as he can.

Dave's high is tapering off into stoned territory, that small toke leaving his system with every exhale. He surprises Bro. Lowers his body again, taking the slickened cock inside until he can feel his brother's pubes rustle against his balls. A moan rumbles through the older Strider's body and Dave feels the vibration. It excites him. Bro's always so silent.

The boy eases himself up, then down again, shallower this time. It doesn't feel very good but it doesn't hurt so much as feel tight. Uncomfortable. Bro lets his hands drop down to Dave's thin thighs and watches him move. He's never taken control like this. Not yet. 

There's silence between them, only heavy breaths amidst the rap still bumping from the speakers. Dave seems confused about how to use his newfound power. He's used to Bro doing everything. With his brother sitting motionless he has to do it himself. Riding Bro's dick makes him feel aroused yet horribly faggy all at once, and he can't ever tell if Bro's judging him, scrutinizing his actions. Dave goes up, goes down, slow and shallow again. "This is gay," he mutters, an attempt at a sarcastic joke that earns no laugh from his brother. Instead those hands settle on his waist again. Thumbs stroke the sharp points of his hip bones. His fingers scratch over the smooth skin of his ass. With Bro touching him like that Dave can ignore the uncomfortable feeling of a hardly-lubed dick in his ass and move a bit faster, his half-erection swaying with the movement. Bro grabs it.

"Fuck my hand," he commands lowly, and Dave obeys. Bro grips him firmly and his hand's so big and Dave's cock is so small it feels like what Dave imagines a real pussy to feel like. All it needs is-- Bro pauses to hock into his hand again like he's read the kid's mind. Now there's warmth and wetness and the rough leather of the glove and Dave thrusts into it. Hungry, focusing on that rather than his penetration. But he's rocking back and forth easier on Bro's cock, making the older Strider shift a little, utter this exhale that might be a moan. He's glancing between Dave's groin and his face, the kid's head tilted upward in a blissful daze. It's thrilling. Bro stabs his hips upward suddenly. Makes Dave gasp and dig his little nails into well-muscled shoulders. But his boy's a trooper, pausing only for a second before he keeps riding that cock, a sheen of sweat making his pale blonde hair stick to his forehead, droplets trickling down his small, scarred body. His developing muscles shining in the limited light and Bro can feel his hot breath beating at his face, smell something like Mountain Dew aftertaste because all the kid eats is junk.

The sight makes Bro want to blow his load right there. Both hands go to Dave's hips and tighten, suddenly taking control again. Fucks him hard for a few seconds, makes Dave moan out because it hurts but he curls against his brother and Bro can feel his cock, still hard, throbbing against his stomach.

The older Strider lets go there, shooting up into Dave and letting him go. Dave doesn't recoil, he simply sits there as his brother's seed spreads up his lower guts, dribbling out his ass like blood from a wound. He feels fucked. It didn't feel amazing like any story about the prostate he'd read ever told him, but it felt good in an indescribable way simply because it was Bro doing it.

There's silence between them for some seconds before Dave grinds gently against his brother's stomach. Feels a mix of hot skin over hard muscles and the scratch of fabric from his shirt. Bro pushes his body up and takes Dave's cock again, jerking him hard and fast. Dave whimpers out a few pleasured noises before he comes. Shudders against Bro and collapses on him, panting and listening to Bro catch his breath. Listening to his heartbeat.

Dave's expecting his brother to shove him off any second but they manage to lie still like that for a full minute or so. Almost cuddling and Dave soaks it in, loves the attention.

But then Bro's shifting and Dave moves off himself, pulling his pants up as he slides into the passenger seat again. They don't talk until they get home, and when they do, it isn't about what just happened.

Dave has to wonder if Bro got lost on purpose or if it truly was spontaneous. He thinks about it as the two of them play a Madden game on the 360, an ironic display. But he doesn't bring it up. After the game Bro lets him take another couple of tokes from his pipe. It helps Dave fall asleep.

Bro sleeps on the couch, as usual. He doesn't bother pulling out the futon because he's tired. Physically and mentally, because he thinks about this shit too. He thinks someday him and Dave will have to talk about whatever they have going on like normal people would.

Maybe when the kid's older.


End file.
